


This Love Will Be Your Downfall: A Yorkalina Mix

by anneapocalypse



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: F/M, Fan Soundtracks, Fanmix, Playlist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2019-09-15 10:38:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16931724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anneapocalypse/pseuds/anneapocalypse
Summary: A playlist for Carolina and York.





	This Love Will Be Your Downfall: A Yorkalina Mix

[ ](https://imgur.com/w1QhKrD)

  1. Lessons in Love - Neon Trees
  2. Power & Control - Marina and the Diamonds
  3. Sleeping with a Friend - Neon Trees
  4. This Love (Will Be Your Downfall) - Ellie Goulding
  5. In for the Kill - La Roux
  6. How to Be a Heartbreaker - Marina and the Diamonds
  7. The Beauty of the Rain - Dar Williams
  8. On Logic and Leaving - Another Robot Sunset
  9. Hanging On - Ellie Goulding
  10. I Just Don't Think I'll Ever Get Over You - Colin Hay
  11. This One's Gonna Bruise - Beth Orton



[[listen on 8tracks](https://8tracks.com/anneapocalypse/this-love-will-be-your-downfall)]


End file.
